


Cold

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, just a fluffy little fic for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: In which Lena comes to the bar at the end of 3x01 and I pretend like Mon-El was never a thing.





	Cold

Alex smiles when she sees Kara walk into the bar. She beams. Because she’s seen Supergirl almost every single day, but it’s been months since she’s seen Kara, since she’s seen her sister. The table cheers as Kara takes her place, a shot immediately placed in her hands. They all salute and take a drink because finally their Girl of Steel is smiling. 

 

It’s not until Kara falls into a conversation with Winn that Alex reaches for her phone to send a text. 

**To: Lena Luthor:** She’s with us at the bar. 

 

She doesn’t make a habit of texting Lena, but she thinks it’s only fair. Lena’s been just as worried, if not more, about Kara as everyone else. She can only imagine that Lena will be letting out the same breath of relief that she did that Kara is finally out of the house. She isn’t quite expecting the response that buzzes into her phone a few minutes later. 

 

**From: Lena Luthor:** Mind if I join?

 

Alex shows the text to Maggie who shrugs. Why not?

 

Not more than five minutes can have passed before Lena walks in, making Alex think that the CEO was already on her way. 

 

“Lena!” 

 

Lena had expected Kara to be happy, to be having a good time, but she hadn’t expected the blinding smile she gets when Kara sees her. If she’s being honest, that smile alone makes this late night, completely out of her way trip to a dingy bar completely worth it. 

 

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara moves to wrap Lena in a hug, but stops herself. She’s been distant for months. She knows and she doesn’t want to cross any boundaries before she and Lena have a chance to talk properly. 

 

Lena shrugs. “I was on my way home and I thought I’d stop by and see if any of you were here, say hello.”

 

Kara cocks her head to the side, an adorable habit that she picked up from Alex who, Lena is sure, picked up from Maggie. “You live in the opposite direction. 

 

Lena pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she blushes. “Right. I suppose I should know better than to lie to you.” She doesn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes flicker down to her lips. More than once. “Alex texted and told me you were here. I asked if I could join. I- I wanted to see you.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you came.” Kara smiles again, but it’s softer, shy almost. “Do you um- Can I get you a drink?”

 

Lena melts at the question. Not at the question, really, but the way it’s asked. Kara’s head is ducked, no doubt trying to hide a flush on her cheeks that matches the one on Lena’s own face. The question is soft and gentle with no hint of the hardness that’s wrapped itself all of Kara words over the past few months. There’s no coldness now. “I’d love one.”

 

Lena takes Kara’s spot at the table as Kara walks away to the bar. 

 

“Lena, it’s good to see you.” James nods with a small smile. 

 

“You too.” Lena nods back. “Alex, thank you. For letting me know Kara was here.”

 

Alex shrugs. “I figured she’d want to see you, even if she wouldn’t admit it herself. And I think you guys have a lot to talk about.”

 

“Which is why,” Maggie gestures to an open pool table behind them. “We’re gonna go play a couple games over there.”

 

Before Lena can protest the others are up and gone from the table, leaving her alone when Kara returns with their drinks. “Where’d everyone go?”

 

Lena nods her head toward the pool table as she takes a sip of the wine that Kara set in front of her. 

 

Kara sighs. “Alex wants us to talk, doesn’t she?” She knows they need to. She just didn’t think they’d be having this conversation in the middle of a crowded bar. But there’s no time like the present, right?  

 

Kara toys with the straw in her drink as she searches for the right words. She has a lot to apologize for, to explain. She doesn’t want to make excuses. Although it is tempting to blame everything on the loss, on the trauma of the invasion, on the depression. Kara settles for the blunt and basic truth instead. “I’ve been such an asshole.”

 

Lena laughs a little. She doesn’t mean to, but the candidness of the confession catches her off guard. “You have.” She hides her agreement behind the rim of her wineglass. “But you’ve also been through a lot.” 

 

“So have a lot of other people.” Kara says, her head hanging in what’s feeling more and more like shame. 

 

Lena feels a creeping sadness tugging at her heart. Kara looks… broken. She puts her glass down and reaches for Kara’s hand. Kara doesn’t put her glass down, but she gives Lena just enough room to slip her fingers between the glass and her palm. “Kara, you have carried so much of this on your shoulders, alone. It’s not a surprise that it’s affected you.”

 

Kara feels even worse, having Lena give excuses for her actions. She shakes her head. “It’s more than that. You and Alex and everyone, you’ve only been trying to help me, but I haven’t let you. I pushed you guys away because…” Kara squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t block out what she’s about to say, but closing her eyes seems to make it easier. “Because I wanted to be upset. I wanted to be angry and I didn’t want help and I took that out on everyone around me.”

 

Lena doesn’t respond because honestly, she’s unsure how to. Because Kara is right. She took out her anger and hurt on everyone around her, everyone trying to help. But she wants Kara to know that she understands, that she isn’t going to hold it against her. No one will. 

 

“Do you know what I missed most about you?” She asks.

 

Kara chances a glance up. She’s scared of the answer to that question, but Lena’s face says she shouldn’t be. “What?”

 

“Your smile.” Lena answers with a smile of her own. “Supergirl may be a beacon of hope, but Kara Danvers’ smile has more power than you know.” She grips Kara’s hand tighter, relieved when Kara finally lets go of the glass to hold Lena’s hand properly. “You have to let yourself be happy, Kara. You can’t let the grief you feel overwhelm everything else.”

 

Suddenly, Kara’s eyes are filling with tears. She wipes hastily at her cheeks because Supergirl crying in a bar is  _ not _ a good look. She’s not even sure why she’s crying. Well, that’s not exactly true. She does know. She knows she doesn’t deserve Lena. She knows that she’s incredibly lucky to have someone like Lena willing to wait on the other side of her grief spiral. But she’s also struck by a sudden fear that she’s ruined her chance at something more with Lena. She needs to know if she has. 

 

“Before the invasion, before everything…” Kara wipes away the last of her tears. “I asked you to go out with me.”

 

Lena hums in memory. “And I said yes.”

 

“Do you think that- I mean, if you still want… Can we, um-” 

 

Kara is struggling to find the right words and Lena decides to save her the trouble. Crowded bar be damned, Lena leans in slowly, giving Kara more than enough time to pull away, before pressing her lips to Kara’s in a chaste kiss. It’s soft and gentle, but the feeling of  _ finally _ having Kara’s lips on hers is enough to make Lena’s knees weak. 

 

Lena pulls back slightly, opening her eyes and smiling when she sees that Kara’s are still closed. “My answer is still yes, Kara.”

 

Kara opens her eyes, painfully aware of the dopey grin on her face and the sound of Maggie and Winn giggling across the bar. “I know a great Chinese place down the street that stays open late.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes playfully as if to say  _ Of course you do _ . “Lead the way, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Sure thing, boss.” Kara shoots back, which makes Lena laugh, which Kara thinks might be the greatest sound she’s ever heard. 

 

She doesn’t bother telling Alex she’s leaving. She knows Alex and Maggie have been watching them the whole time. Plus when they turn to head for the door, Kara hears Maggie shout “Use protection, kids!” Which is only more confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! cfo-absolute
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
